


You're Just My Type

by icedcoffeebee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Description Heavy, George-centric DNF, M/M, No beta we die like Quackity in Tales from the SMP, Pining, School Dance AU, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Very little dialogue, background karlnap, but not really, kind of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebee/pseuds/icedcoffeebee
Summary: George thought Valentine’s Day was pretty stupid, not because he was bitter or anything, just because…Okayfine, maybe it is because he’s bitter. But it’s still stupid, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	You're Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

> _My Type_ by Saint Motel was on repeat during this whole thing, banger song. You should check it out if you haven’t.

Personally, George thought Valentine’s Day was pretty freaking stupid. And even more stupid were the lengths that the school went to celebrate the godforsaken holiday, if it could even be called that. He had no interest in going to the dance, but between his friends and his mom, he wasn’t given much of a choice. 

Karl had whined and begged for him to come along, and even went so far as to tell his mom about it while he was over after school one day. The moment she found out, it had been decided. George had skipped out on every other Valentine’s dance throughout high school, so his mom was forcing him to go for senior year.

So much for a peaceful Sunday night.

He was only at the dance at Karl’s request, and yet his friend had still ditched him to go dance with his new boyfriend. Karl’s crush had asked him out the week before, and now watching Karl with Sapnap couldn’t help but light some kind of jealousy in George’s gut. The way they were so close, laughing and smiling and swaying to the music while George sat alone on the bleachers with a plastic cup full of whatever red juice concoction the teacher chaperones had thrown together. George hated it.

He wasn’t bitter or anything, he just didn’t see the point in flaunting a relationship for all to see, he thought those types of things should be kept private. Moving further, he also didn’t see the point in a public high school feeding so far into the dumb holiday. For the other three hundred and fifty-five days of the year, the school had strict “ _No PDA_ ” rules. But on Valentine’s Day, all such regulations were thrown out the window in favor of extorting the teenaged students for money in exchange for candy-grams and tickets to a lame dance with a shitty DJ.

George saw Valentine’s Day as a purely capitalistic holiday and had no intentions of participating in such a thing. That’s it, not that he was bitter or scared to ask out his crush or anything. Not like he was watching a certain someone on the dance floor with his friends, the stupidly bright strobe lights illuminating him in a way that made him even more attractive than the usual fluorescent lighting of the school.

That’s definitely not the case. Not at all.

George rolled his eyes, watched in disgust as some random girl got way too close to the blond boy he had his eye on, and took another huge gulp of the gross cherry-flavored sludge. He made a face and set the cup on the bleachers beside him, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. His eyes met Karl’s, who grinned and waved at him from the dance floor, so he faked a smile and waved back. And then his eyes went back to the blond, sighing and looking at the way he laughed and moved to the music. George didn’t know what song was playing right now, but it was probably stupid, just like the rest of this dance.

He looked around at the decorated gym, all of the pink and red garlands and heart balloons. The stupid red tablecloths on the plastic tables and the dumb paper Cupid centerpieces. There was even a photo booth, complete with some ugly cardboard props on sticks and stupid hats that were probably covered in sweat by now. 

The song switched again, and George actually did know it this time. _My Type_ by Saint Motel. It could be worse, he guessed. 

The upbeat song filled his ears as he looked over the dance floor again, his eyes falling once again to a certain six-foot-three, blond, football player who went by a nickname instead of his real name. The exact type of person who would literally never notice George in the first place, unless it was to ask to copy his homework.

So maybe George was a little bit bitter. But could anyone really blame him? He was being forced to sit on the bleachers and watch his friend dance with his boyfriend while George’s crush was asked out by girls and boys alike. Valentine’s Day was so stupid.

George sighed and pulled out his phone, scrolling through whatever social media he clicked on first and trying to shove the jealous thoughts out of his head. He was reading some dumb Twitter post when he saw a pair of sneakers stop in front of him.

“Wanna dance?” He looked up to see the very same blond who’d been plaguing his thoughts, and vision, the whole night.

Blood rushed to his face, “Why not ask one of the like, thirty girls who’ve tried to dance with you tonight?”

Dream chuckled. “What can I say? I’m a man who’s got very specific taste.” He offered his hand out to George. “And uh, you know… You’re just my type.” Dream grinned, bopping his head to the music while he waited for an answer.

George shook his head as he laughed. He glanced at Karl, who was nodding enthusiastically over Sapnap’s shoulder. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and took Dream’s hand. 

“I think it’s time that we get leaving,” George smiled, following Dream to go dance with their friends.

Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so stupid after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *Bernie Sanders voice* I am once again speedrunning a oneshot at seven am. 
> 
> Except I actually did proofread it this time, so I call that progress! Also it wasn’t angst, wow! Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Follow me! @c0dename_bee on Twitter! I write other stuff and post about it there sometimes!


End file.
